deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Facetheslayer/Joint Ops: Round 12: Hildeard Von Krone (Soul Calibur) vs. Eowyn (Lord of the Rings)
Foot Note: I am doing this seperately from my brother, as a way to introduce to you the style I will be doing my future Femme Fatales tournament, which is exclusively modern female fighters. (I'm strictly fiction, so I couldn't really find enough for an ancient bracket as well. But, at least you have an epic match-up right here.) Hildegard Von Krone, the fearless princess of the Wolfkrone empire, who learned to combat at the age of 11, and defended her kingdom from the Azure Knight, Nightmare! Eowyn, noble woman, and niece of King Theoden of Rohan, who fought in the battle of Pelennor Fields, and slain the Witch King, fulfilling the prophecy taht he will die by no man! Who? Is? DEADLIEST?! Our Panel of experts will decide, using the latest of scientific gadgets, and data! No rules! No mercy! Only Survival of the Strongest! Who will be.... the deadliest warrior?! Tale of the Tape Compare and Contrast... Both women are royalty in a way, Hilde being a direct princess, while Eowyn was a noblewoman. However, Eowyn had always wanted to fight in battle, among her fellow man. Despite the disapproval of King Theoden, Eowyn disobeyed, along with a hobbit named Meriadoc Brandybuck, and both rode into the battle of Pelennor Fields, on Minas Tirith. Eowyn survived the ordeal, and slain the powerful Witch King, fulfilling a prophecy that in one hundred years he would die by the hand of that who was not a man, with assistance from the hobbit, and the Rohirrim. In comparison, Hildegard was forced into being a strict and powerful ruler after Nightmare was ravaging her lands. She trained herself in combat at the age of eleven, using a style called Große Erbschaft, or great inheritance. This was a combat, which allowed her to fight with a lance and a short sword in unison. Her major victory was pursuing the Azure Knight, and slaying him with her army of Wolfkrone knights. Weaponry Used... Scientific Details Short Range The Glanzande Nova is an heirloom of the Wolfkrone empire, along with the spear, Frischer Himmel. It is two and a half feet long, and is an excellent thrusting and slashing weapon, similar to the Roman Gladius. Guthwine is the sword of Eowyn's brother, Eomer. Guthwine is three foot long, and can hack, slash, and has moderately good thrusting abilities, similar to a Celtic Longsword. Due to the additional half feet, and more versatile use ,I give my edge to Eowyn. EDGE: Eowyn Medium Range Frischel Himmel is a spear, which along with Glanzande Nova, was believed to be forged to destroy evil. It is 6 foot long, and with a thin pike, similar to a Xyston. Eowyn's Spontoon is the traditional lance of the Rohirrim, whcih is an equal length, and has a trident like pike, which is extremely formidable. The Spontoon worked well against Uruk-Hai armor, however, I am doubtful of it piercing high quality steel. The Frischel Himmel, on the other hand, can easily pierce through the chainmail and leather of Eowyn with authority. EDGE: Hildegard Von Krone Long Range Hilde's Throwing Spears, are similar to her lance, only with a shorter shaft, by two feet. Records have shown that she has bested foes at 50 meters with them, who had similar armor to Eowyn. However, Eowyn packs the Mirkwood Bow. The Mirkwood Bow is an Elvish bow, that while shorter, and has less of a range than the Rohirrim English Longbow, it is able to use on horseback, and can reach around 150-175 meters. Despite a very small taget for her to hit, (Hilde's head or neck), she has a stronger ranged advantage. EDGE: Eowyn Special Weapons Hilde's army had often used the Chained Flail, which was taught to them by Hilde, herself. It has a chaotic nature, but it was very damaging to armored foes, and was also used to ensnare spears away from their hands, leavign them open for attack. Meanwhile, accompanying Guthwine was the Rohirrim Shield, which was a 2.5 meter diameter shield, made of solid oak, alogn with a boss made of wood, for bone breaking hits. However, with testing reveals that the Flail would splinter the shield with minimal effort, and break the weilders' arm in the process. EDGE: Hildegard Von Krone Final Fight... With Testing complete, our computers expert, Max Geiger is here with the results... Eowyn is victorious by a 6-8 margin. Extremely close battle. On the plains of Gondor, Hildegard was seen wandering, along with her soldiers, searching for any trace of the Azure Knight. She held her weapons, Glanzande Nova, and Frischer Himmel, as her chained flail was attached to her armor, like a belt. Seeing multiple bodies of Uruk-Hai soldiers, who were slain after the battle of Pelennor fields, as Hilde looked back at her soldiers and said to them... "He spares no one... even his own kind." She says, looking down at the demonic looking Orc hybrids. In the distance, Eowyn is seen grieving over her recetly deceased uncle, King Theoden. She looks over and sees Hilde's unique armor in the distance, and believed her to be a Uruk-Hai general. "Warrior of Isengard, and betrayer of man!. I will slay thee!" Eowyn says, before getting up, and grabbing her Mirkwood Bow. She takes aim, and fired a bolt. The wind managed to catch it, as the bolt flew and landed at Hilde's feet. The red-head looked down,and then out in the distance. She sees Eowyn, who was beginning to draw another bolt, as Hilde headed out alone, taking out her signature sword and spear, as she ran into battle. Eowyn fired another bolt at Hilde's eye socket, however, she used her sword, Glanzande Nova, to knock it out of the sky. Eowyn then started to run back to her horse, as she was able to run a little faster, due to being armored a little less. Eowyn grabbed her spontoon spear, as both spears clashed. The Spontoon's unique edge had a slight ensnarement on Hilde's throwing spear, as Eowyn kicked Hilde away and then does a thrust with her spear, however, Hilde dodged, and slashed with her sword, giving a light cut into Eowyn's arm. Eowyn tried another thrust, however, Hilde drew the Spontoon down with her spear, and then stomped on it, knocking it out of her hands. Eowyn dodged a thrust, and then ran back to the plains. Hilde chased after her, as she stopped and seen a short spear, similar to the ones she weilded back at home. She picked it up, and hurled it at Eowyn, who had just grabbed her sword, Guthwine, and a Rohirric Shield, as she hacked the throwing spear out of the air. Hilde ran in and thrusted her spear, however Eowyn used her shield, and caused Hilde to penetrate through it. Eowyn twisted the spear out of Hilde's hand. Hilde's spear falls out of the shield, as Eowyn tries to hack Hilde down, however, their swords clashed. Eowyn batted Hilde back with her shield, and tried another attack, however, Hilde managed to parry her attack, and then tossed her aside, making her stumble, but not fall. Hilde started to undo the chain around her waist, to free her flail, as Eowyn went to attack. Hilde swung her flail, as Eowyn puts up her shield out of reaction. The shield is splintered into pieces, as Eowyn cried out in pain, due to a broken left arm. Hilde tried another swing of the chained flail, however, Eowyn dodged the ball, as Hilde swung with the inertia of the flail. Eowyn then shoved her down roughly, and mounted her, about to drive her blade into Hilde's face, when all of a sudden, she heard multiple screams. She looked over, and seen all of Hilde's men being slaughtered by a strange being with a giant cursed sword. Then a sudden shriek was heard, as a more familiar foe was seen. A giant flail was seen about to take Eowyn's head off, as she ducked the weapon of The Witch King. Hilde began to get up and then stabbed the witch king in the thigh with her blade, which is believed to slay evil, as teh Witch King was stunned. "So... you are not my enemy?" Eowyn now realized, but still had a confused look on her face, as she began to raise Guthwine up "No.... but it appears we have a common goal." Hilde replied, as she gets up, and along with Eowyn, both drove their blades into the blackness of the Witch King's helm. "I have aided your country.... are you willing to aid mine?" Hilde asks, as she reaches for her spear, as Eowyn said with a smile... "It shall be done." They said, before tehy both charged after the new threat, that is Nightmare. WInner: Eowyn Expert's Opinion: While Both Warriors were very evenly matched, Eowyn hit a hair harder in long range, and short range, to give her a narrow victory. (Foot Note: I was going to spare whoever lost anyway, as I liked thsi ending. Feedback would be much appreciated) Category:Blog posts